


Writer's Block

by anonymousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCat/pseuds/anonymousCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I started writing erotic novels for a living while I try to publish my other work, and you’re the editor in charge of my stories for whom I’ve fallen for but you can’t see it even if I’ve literally wrote us in my stories a thousand times’</p><p>Daichi likes to write ya books, but it doesn't always pay the bills. And he desperately needs to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of talk about sex, no actual sex.
> 
> This is for you Mickey, since you gave me the idea.

Writing had never come easily for Daichi. He's always been more into writing young adult f antsy, and he was good at it, it just took him forever to write anything. Every paragraph was a challenge to write out. It felt like it was an uphill battle but he was determined to get it out eventually. Problem was that he had bills to pay now and he was running low on funds; even his savings was nearly depleted and he wouldn't get another check until after the completion of his novel.

Lucky for him he could always pound out another romance novel quickly over a couple of days. Calling it a romance novel was about a joke. It wasn't really anymore than glorified smut for fujoshi's and it was far his favorite thing to do but it was something that would make him quick money and he could have to see the disappointed look on on his editor's face when they meet again. It hurt worse than his growling stomach to see that look on his face, but that was because Daichi had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

Sugawara Koushi was amazing and beautiful and Daichi didn't know how he got so lucky to get an editor as glorious as him. Koushi never questioned him when he brought him a draft with his pen name on it. Daichi wonders briefly if Koushi even actually read them, if he did then he was totally dense. He didn't know how much more like Koushi he could make a character without giving him the exact same name.

He'd pretty much confessed five times now, but it seemed to go right over his head. He sighs and shots Koushi a message saying that he'd have something for him by the of the week before he sits down and starts writing. He pretty much stops paying attention to the words he's typing as he goes, he hopes it's good enough that that he won't have to do any of the editing himself. He hates reading back over these especially since he knows the truth that they're about all his dirty fantasy's about him and Koushi.

The week ends and he sets out to meet Koushi at his favorite cafe down town. Koushi was waiting for him before he even arrived. "Daich! I went ahead and ordered for you, since you always get the same thing." Koushi beams up at him.

"Thanks." he sits down across from him in a cozy chair setting the folder that was in his hand on the table.

"So judging from the size I'm going to guess that it's another romance novel?" Koushi says with a teasing smile. "You should just switch over to writing those. Your style is wonderful and they need very little editing."

"It's not what I enjoy writing though." Daichi sighs and leans on his hand taking a drink of his iced coffee. "And my actual novels sell even better than these." He slides the folder across the table toward Koushi.

The light haired man reaches over and grabs it flipping over to the first page. "Well it takes you so long to write them do you think that it's really worth it." Koushi's eyes start moving over the first page.

"It is, it's always worth it to do something you love." 

Koushi looks up at him. "Hmmmn... I suppose, but do you really enjoy it with how much trouble with how much trouble you have writing?"

"It would be a lot easier if I didn't have so many restrictions set on what I can and can't write." Daichi flags down a waitress, his stomach growling loudly. 

Koushi's eyes narrow on him, but he says nothing about it and continues on reading the first chapter. "Ah I see you most definitely have a type." Koushi smirks at him as he blushes. "That's okay, most people do."

"Since you know my type; what about you? Do you have a type?" his heart rate picks up but it doesn't really show on his face. He tries his best only to look moderately interested in the answer.

"Hmmm.... Not really. I just generally like people. A trait in one person may not be what draws me to someone else. Everybody's different I guess."

Daichi sighs. "I should have expected an answer like that out of you." Koushi laughs merrily and the waitress brings him his food. "So how is it?"

"It's really good, I think it's your best one yet actually. You must have been really desperate." Koushi watches the way he's eating with a knowing smile.

"And sexually frustrated." He mumbles hoping the other man won't hear him, but he does.

Koushi laughs behind his hand trying his best not to be rude. "When was the last time you got some?"

"When did my last book come out?"

"Oh you poor man." he giggles again and Daichi blushes. "You really need to get laid."

"I've been trying." I'm only interested in you, he thinks bitterly. Maybe he should actually confess instead of doing what he has been doing. "You're probably not doing better, Mr. Always-busy."

"Last week." Koushi says cheerfully. 

"Huh?"

"I got laid last week. You should really try harder Daichi." He pats Daichi on the head but eat time he touches his head he may as well have just smacked him. Koushi pays for the sandwich he ordered and stands up. "I'll have to take this in to see how much I can actually give you, but I'm sure it'll be a pretty hefty sum. I'll be sure to email you with the details by the end out the day." He holds up a bill, "Take this and get some food later too, you're no use to me dead."

Daichi knows better by now then to argue once Koushi has made his mind up. "Okay thank you." Koushi leaves him there and he finishes his food with a sigh. That could have gone a lot better. He glances around quickly and realizes he was far from the only person watching his editor leave, their eyes had been glued to the same spot his had been.

When Daichi gets home withe his groceries he puts them away quickly before collapsing into his bed. It had been a long day even though he hadn't done much that day and he was exhausted. Meeting Koushi always left him feeling like that though. Daichi drifts off into a really good dream and wakes up later to his phone ringing. He reaches out and grabs it sleepily and answers it with out looking at it. "Hello?"

"Daichi!"

"Mnnn Suga?" It wasn't like there were many people that it could have been though. Only Koushi, his mom, and a handful of friends had this number.

"Ahh sorry did I wake you up?"

Daichi rubs face trying to get some of the doziness to leave. "Yeah, but it's fine. Need something?"

"I was just getting worried because you didn't reply to my email, or any of my texts." There was relief in his voice. "Or answer your door, so could you let me in? Your neighbors are starting to give me weird looks."

"Huh?"

The doorbell chimes, "I'm at your door."

He hangs up and gets up to get it, he opens the door and Koushi is standing there looking highly amused. "You binge wrote this didn't you?"

"M-hmm..." He steps aside and lets the light haired man in and once Koushi's shoes are off they head into Daichi's living room. "Something wrong with it?"

"Ahh no." Koushi's cheeks color slightly, "I could just tell. They longer you go with out sleep the weirder the way you word somethings become."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"You started using my name in the story too." Koushi chuckles.

Daichi wishes his couch would eat him like it has so many other things. "What?" He feels mortified, but Koushi just laughs it off talking about how it's an honest mistake since the names are so much alike. Daichi can't really focus on what he's saying, but he also can't believe that Koushi had let it go so easily.

"So since you've been sleeping I'm going to guess you didn't read your emails." He just shakes his head still unable to say anything. "I figured. They want you to write a squeal and they're willing to pay you up front, right now if you agree to it." Koushi holds out a document with the terms. It's been a long time since Daichi had seen that many zeros.

"Huh, why?"

"Because Daichi it was really good!"

Daichi just stares at him blankly and rubs his face. "I need to get laid." 

Koushi just laughs. "So is that a yes?"

Daichi hates his life, "Yeah, but on one condition." he says boldly.

"Huh? What's that?" Koushi tilts his head to the side.

"That you sleep with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes this helps make up for the Daisuga angst I posted last time.
> 
> I didn't write angst this time. Nobody die of shock okay?


End file.
